Superman: Armageddon (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Los Hombres Lineales siguen con su búsqueda de la identidad del superhéroe que se convertirá en el villano Monarca en el futuro y para eso, revisan a la Liga de la Justicia. Pero el malvado está atento a sus intentos de destruirlo y pronto hace acto de presencia. Superman y la Liga deberán luchar para salvar la Tierra de su destrucción. ¡Un final a todo trapo!


**SUPERMAN: ARMAGEDDON**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**La Liga de la Justicia **

**La Atalaya.**

**Orbita de la Tierra. **

Ni Ryder ni Hunter habían tenido éxito con Superman y Batman en su búsqueda del futuro superhéroe que se convertiría en Monarca, por lo que cuando arribó –de forma invisible– a la Atalaya, Liri Lee comprendió que a ella le tocaba la parte más difícil de todas: revisar al resto de los héroes que quedaban.

El patrón de búsqueda establecido previamente por Matthew indicaba que Monarca solamente podría haber surgido de los más poderosos. Aun así, Liri Lee no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de revisar el futuro de cuantos pudiera. Un solo toque con el guante quántico, y la posible línea de tiempo futuro más probable del superhéroe en cuestión se desplegaría ante ella libremente.

"_Aquí debo hallar la respuesta"_, pensó, mientras caminaba por los pasillos metálicos de la estación orbital, _"La Liga de la Justicia reúne a lo mejor de la Tierra y de fuera de ella. Si la semilla del futuro Monarca se encuentra aquí, muy pronto lo sabré". _

Halló a su primer candidato ocupado ante unos monitores de vigilancia satelital: nada más y nada menos que el Detective Marciano. Liri Lee lo observó durante un rato, pensando si debía comenzar realmente con él…

"_No sabemos nada del pasado de Monarca, salvo que fue un gran superhéroe"_, pensó, _"Su armadura y su casco ocultan su identidad. Podría ser varón, pero también hembra y hasta incluso, un alien… mejor no arriesgarse a dejar nada al azar". _

Alargó la mano enfundada en el guante. Tocó al marciano.

_**¡Contacto! **_

* * *

><p><em>J'onn se tomaba apaciblemente una taza de café, mientras veía la nieve caer por la ventana. Había asumido la forma de un varón de raza negra adulto y vivía cómodamente en un pequeño pueblito de Canadá. Afuera, el frío. Adentro de la casa, un calorcito agradable, gracias a los oficios de una chimenea encendida. <em>

_Hacía diez años –quizás más– que J'onn abandonó a la Liga. Ahora, tan solo le restaba descansar. Vivía una vida tranquila y apacible (solitaria si se quiere) allí, convertido en un terrícola más. Nada de peleas, supervillanos ni fines del mundo. Solo una taza de café humeante por la mañana, leer alguna buena novela de misterio por la tarde y escribir sus memorias en una vieja maquina Olivetti por las noches. Una vida en paz, sencilla… digna de un alma sensible como la suya. _

* * *

><p>Liri Lee lo soltó. J'onn se estremeció. A su modo, había captado el toque. Empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente de su súbito escalofrío, pero la viajera del tiempo ya no estaba allí. Discretamente, se marchó para revisar a otros superhéroes…<p>

"_No es él"_, pensó, con cierto alivio, _"El marciano es muy elevado espiritual y mentalmente como para llegar a ser Monarca. Pasemos al siguiente". _

Lo halló casi enseguida. Intentaba ligar con una bellísima mujer de cabello y atuendo de color verde.

"_Flash. ¿Podrá acaso el hombre más rápido del mundo convertirse en un terrible tirano? Debo saberlo"._

Liri Lee se le acercó. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, escuchó la siguiente conversación:

-Me gusta Brasil.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Me gusta mucho… sobre todo, las _"garotas"_ de cabello verde y actitud desenfadada.

Ella resopló. Enarcó una ceja.

-No me digas – su tono era el típico _"ni-tú-te-crees-la-tontería-que-acabas-de-decir"_.

-Oh, vamos, Fuego. Solo dame una oportunidad…

-Wally… para ser _"El Hombre Más rápido del Mundo"_, vas muy lento en cuanto a encare a una mujer se refiere. Hazte un favor y ya no lo intentes, ¿vale?

-Pero…

-Ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres. No insistas.

-Y yo te dije que no me molestaba. En absoluto. Siempre y cuando me dejes mirar, je.

-Dios mío…

-Oye, Fuego… ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Era una broma! – pero ya era tarde. Fuego Verde (de ella estamos hablando) se había marchado y Flash se quedó solo… junto con Liri Lee, quien desde el ámbito de la invisibilidad, ya se disponía a tocarlo.

_**¡Contacto! **_

* * *

><p><em>Un apartamento en Ciudad Central. Una tele encendida. Una vieja reposición de los noventa. Un hombre mayor y obeso sentado en un sillón, con poco pelo en su cabeza. A su alrededor, envolturas de snacks y de frituras. Unos ojos de parpados cansados. Una mirada aburrida, agotada y gastada por la monotonía… <em>

_-Ah. Ésta peli ya la vi – un toque al botón del control remoto. Un programa de preguntas y respuestas en la tele. El hombre que parece levemente interesado. Una mano que revuelve una bolsa de papas fritas. Masticar y tragar, masticar y tragar. _

_-¿Quién fue el hombre más rápido del mundo? – preguntó el presentador del programa al participante. _

_-Yo – contestó el hombre, masticando de nuevo. _

_-Eh… ¿Superman? _

_Un insulto. Un vaso de plástico de gaseosa vacío estrellándose contra la pantalla del televisor. Más masticar y tragar, masticar y tragar… _

_-¡Lo lamento! La respuesta era: Flash – anuncia el presentador, fingiendo decepción. _

_-¿Quién? _

_-La puta madre que lo parió… ¿Es que nadie tiene memoria hoy en día en éste puto mundo? ¡Si serán mamones! _

_Otro toque al control remoto. La peli de los noventa del principio vuelve a la pantalla. El hombre suspira. Deja los snacks de lado y toma un teléfono con la mano. Hace una llamada. _

_-¿Hola? ¿Pizzería "Don Vito"? ¿Entregan a domicilio, no? Bien. Quiero tres grandes de muzzarella, una de jamón y morrones y una de anchoas. _

* * *

><p>Liri Lee estaba perpleja. ¿Ese era el futuro del velocista escarlata? No sonaba muy alentador que digamos… menos cuando se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de grasas ingeridas y el colesterol por las nubes que tendría.<p>

Dejó a Flash de lado. Él tampoco iba a ser Monarca. Fue tras la siguiente de la lista: la poderosa Wonder Woman. La encontró entrenando duramente en el gimnasio de la Atalaya. No estaba sola. Un musculoso hombre enfundado en un traje con los colores de la bandera norteamericana la acompañaba.

-¿Quieres que te sostenga esas pesas, Diana? Parecen muy pesadas… valga la redundancia – dijo el musculoso.

-No, Súper Sam. Gracias. Puedo sola – acostada en un banquillo, Diana levantó sin mucho esfuerzo unas pesas de un importante tonelaje. Ni siquiera sudó al hacerlo.

-¡Santos Padres Fundadores de América! – exclamó el otro superhéroe, impresionado - ¡Eres muy fuerte, Diana!

"_Demasiado"_, pensó Liri Lee, _"Diana… una princesa amazona… ¿Monarca en el futuro? Hora de averiguarlo". _

La tocó.

_**¡Contacto! **_

* * *

><p><em>Los Ángeles, California. Diez o más años en el futuro. En medio de una entrega de premios. Pero no cualquier premio… eran los Premios AVN a las mejores películas para adultos del cine triple X. Wonder Woman estaba allí, con un ajustado y muy bien escotado sexy vestido negro, en el atrio, hablándole a la multitud reunida y sosteniendo el codiciado premio entre sus manos. <em>

_-…Quiero agradecer también a mis compañeras de elenco de "Wonder Woman: Amazonia", por haber compartido esos buenos momentos conmigo. Seguro que estarán todos de acuerdo que han sido momentos "memorables" – Diana guiñó un ojo, cómplice. El auditorio estalló en aplausos y carcajadas – Ya, hablando en serio… Gracias a Mary Carey, Gianna Michaels (¡que delantera, nena! ¡Zeus te la conserve!), Cassandra Wild, Kate Frost (¡Dulce Katie! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ah! ¡Va por ti también!), Melissa Lauren, Jenna Jameson (¡Diosa!), y muy especialmente, a mi amiga Rachel Rotten, sin cuya maravillosa interpretación de Persefone "Wonder Woman: Amazonia" nunca hubiera podido ser el éxito que fue. ¡A todas, muchísimas gracias! Y a todos ustedes, picarones… ¡Nos vemos en "Wonder Woman: Amazonia, Volumen 2" muy pronto! ¡No se la pierdan! _

* * *

><p>Liri Lee creía haberlo visto todo. Echar un vistazo al posible futuro de Wonder Woman –de superheroina a actriz porno multipremiada. Muy, muy bizarro– resultó toda una revelación. Principalmente, porque quedaba descartada como Monarca de manera definitiva.<p>

"_Así no vamos a ninguna parte"_, pensó, consternada. Observó al musculoso que hacía ejercicio junto a Diana. _"Súper Sam… éste es nuevo. ¿Será Sam por "El Tío Sam"? ¿Podría éste autentico desconocido ser Monarca? Con probar no pierdo nada". _

También lo tocó.

_**¡Contacto! **_

* * *

><p><em>Las Naciones Unidas. El futuro…<em>

_Los representantes de los cinco continentes seguían absortos el elocuente discurso del Secretario General de la ONU, Maxwell Lord. _

_-La Liga de la Justicia. Cinco palabras que han llegado a significar mucho para tantos. Bajo la guía de éstas Naciones Unidas, nuestra Liga fue todo un símbolo. No de una nación, de una ideología, sino de algo mayor. ¡La Liga fue un símbolo de esperanza! ¡El potencial de todas las naciones, unidas y en equilibrio, en armonía! Así, amigos, les digo que ha llegado la hora de recuperar a ese gran símbolo de la esperanza internacional. La hora de reanudar la persecución por la paz y la hermandad. ¡La hora de que una nueva Liga de la Justicia nazca! Y para guiarla en esta lucha, hemos elegido quizás al héroe más honrado de la historia moderna. Una persona cuya reputación es intachable a ojos del mundo. ¡Denle un aplauso, puesto que está aquí! ¡Súper Sam! _

_-¡Hola, amigos! – saludó el musculoso del traje con los colores de la bandera norteamericana - ¡Es bueno estar aquí! _

_-¡Súper Sam! ¡Súper Sam! – todos en la ONU lo aclamaban. La sala entera estalló en aplausos. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Definitivamente, no". <em>

Liri Lee se marchó del gimnasio de la Atalaya. Buscó otros superhéroes. ¡Alguno de ellos tenía que ser Monarca! Matthew no podía haberse equivocado en sus presunciones. _"Solo los más poderosos"_, pensó, recordando la directriz principal, _"Bien. Vamos solo por los verdaderamente poderosos. Después de Superman, Batman y Wonder Woman, ¿Quién es el más poderoso de todos?"_

La respuesta la encontró doblando en la esquina de un pasillo. ¡Linterna Verde! Por supuesto. ¿Cómo se le había pasado? Allí venia el justiciero esmeralda, enfundado en su traje verde, el antifaz y el anillo de poder.

"_No recuerdo que Monarca usara ningún anillo en ningún momento, pero eso no quita que en el pasado lo llevara. Debo ver su futuro". _

Esperó hasta que el superhéroe pasó cerca de ella para alargar la mano y tocarlo…

_**¡Contacto!**_

* * *

><p><em>Diez años. O más. <em>

_Kyle Rayner volvía de una misión en el espacio. Había salvado a un lejano planeta de su destrucción y ahora solo quería relajarse y descansar. Entró en el apartamento que compartía con Alex, su esposa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_-¿Alex? ¿Mi amor? ¡Ya volví! – dijo. Silencio. Nadie respondió. Fue hasta la cocina y encontró una nota sobre la mesada - ¿Y esto? _

"_Hay una sorpresa para ti en el refrigerador. Con amor, A", leyó en el papel. Frunció el ceño. Esa no era la letra de Alex. Para nada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? _

_Fue hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió. Lo que vio dentro lo dejó sin habla y totalmente helado: allí estaba Alex… o mejor dicho, la cabeza de Alex, limpiamente cortada y reposando sobre una bandeja para pavo. Tenía el rostro congelado en un rictus de horror supremo. _

_-¡Alex! ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¿Quién…? _

_-Es una pena – dijo alguien a su espalda – Una muchacha muy bonita. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te casaste con ella? ¿No sabes que las mujeres de los superhéroes no duran mucho? _

_-¡Mayor Force! – exclamó Kyle, reconociéndolo – Tú… ¿Tú hiciste esto? _

_-¡Pues claro que sí! – el supervillano sonrió sarcásticamente - ¿O no creerás que se cortó sola la cabeza y se metió al refrigerador? _

_-Maldito…_

_-Dame tu anillo, Rayner, y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida. ¿Qué te parece? _

_¡BWOOOM! Una violenta descarga esmeralda y el Mayor Force salió despedido por el aire, atravesando una pared. Cayó en mitad de la calle, donde se levantó como si nada mientras que la gente que estaba por la zona comenzó a huir a las corridas. _

_-¡Buen golpe, chico! ¡Pero vas a necesitar más que eso para vencerme! _

_Kyle salió volando a su encuentro. Sentía una incontrolable furia asesina en el alma. Iba a hacerle pagar a Force lo que le hizo a Alex y se encargaría de que sufriera… oh, sí. Que sufriera mucho. _

"_Al fin", _pensó Liri Lee, contemplando la escena_, "Entonces Linterna Verde será Monarca. ¡Su furia asesina es igual a la del tirano!" _

_El supervillano lo recibió con un feroz puñetazo. Lejos de amedrentarse, Kyle usó su anillo y creó una cuchilla esmeralda. Se la clavó en el costado, hiriéndolo. _

_-¡AAGH! – Force le disparó un rayo atómico con la mano, sacándoselo de encima. Se llevó la otra a la herida - ¡Eso dolió! Se supone que soy invencible – se miró el costado. ¡Sangraba! – Mira nada más. ¡Me has lastimado! – sonrió – Parece que esto va a ser muy interesante. _

_-Sí. Ya lo creo que sí – Kyle conjuró un enorme mazo verde. Le dio con él en el estomago con fuerza. Force se dobló de dolor. El Linterna Verde aprovechó y le descargó otro golpe, esta vez en la cabeza. _

_El supervillano quedó tirado en el piso, gimiendo y atontado. Kyle alzó el mazo una vez más, listo para darle el golpe de gracia. _

_-¡Voy a matarte!- gruñó. Pero entonces pasó algo inesperado: la carga energética de su anillo se agotó. En un segundo, el mazo se disolvió en la nada - ¡No! ¡Ahora no! ¡Maldita sea! _

_-¡Vete despidiendo de la vida, muchacho! – el Mayor Force aprovechó el momento de debilidad del superhéroe para levantarse otra vez. Concentró todo su poder atómico en un puño cerrado - ¡Estás muerto! _

* * *

><p>Y lo estaba. O al menos, lo estaría, en el futuro.<p>

"_Tampoco será Monarca"_. Desilusionada, Liri Lee siguió caminando por los pasillos de la Atalaya, pensando cuál superhéroe consultar a continuación. La pista del sospechoso se achicaba enormemente. Hasta ahora, no había hallado a quién se convertiría en el tirano.

Su caminata la llevó hasta el ala médica de la estación espacial. Estaba vacía, a excepción de un único ocupante…

"_¡Claro!"_, pensó, dándose cuenta, _"¡Debe ser él! ¡Es el único que podría ser! ¡Tiene más de un motivo para serlo!" _

Lentamente, se acercó al gran tubo de oxigeno. Dentro, yacía un muchacho terriblemente quemado y desfigurado por el accionar del fuego. Se llamaba Thomas Kent y era el hijo de Superman.

Recientemente, Tom había sido victima de la maldad de Lex Luthor. Como consecuencia de un ataque del criminal y sumado a ello la exposición a las radiaciones de la Kryptonita dorada, era que su cuerpo había quedado reducido a ese lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, sin superpoderes, además.1

"_La verdad es que así como está, no parece que tuviera chances de ser el futuro Monarca… pero tengo que estar cien por cien segura". _

Thomas dormía cuando Liri Lee lo tocó (¿o estaba en coma?), por lo que todo el asunto, que no llevó mas que segundos, lo tuvo sin cuidado.

_**¡Contacto! **_

* * *

><p><em>Cementerio de Metrópolis. Una lapida en un mausoleo con el siguiente epitafio en la superficie de mármol: "THOMAS J. KENT. DESCANSA EN PAZ, QUERIDO HIJO. SIEMPRE TE LLEVARÉ EN MI CORAZON. TÚ PADRE". <em>

_Había un símbolo grabado sobre la loza. No era la clásica cruz cristiana, sino una "S" estilizada. El emblema de Superman… _

* * *

><p>Liri Lee miró al muchacho dentro del tubo de oxigeno con compasión. Tampoco iba a convertirse en Monarca. No se convertiría en nada, salvo en un cadáver, muerto no por la mano de ningún villano, sino por la gravedad de sus heridas.<p>

Triste, la viajera del tiempo se volvió para irse… y entonces se topó cara a cara con El Espectro.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó, con su voz grave de ultratumba. Liri Lee estaba perpleja.

_¡Podía verla! _

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**El Espectro **

Debería haberlo sabido. De todos los superhéroes que había en la Tierra, ¿Qué mejor candidato para ser Monarca que El Espectro? Al final de cuentas, solían llamarlo "La Ira de Dios". De todos los defensores de la Tierra, era el más enigmático… y el que más chances tenia de actuar como el futuro déspota.

Liri Lee tenía que saberlo. Asegurarse. No importaba que aquella figura sombría de capucha verde oscuro, piel pálida y fantasmal pudiera verla, que la hubiera descubierto. Ella _necesitaba_ saber con urgencia la verdad: ¿era el Espectro Monarca? ¿Lo sería?

Alargó una mano pretendiendo tocarlo. Esperaba que el guante quántico funcionara también con él. Para su sorpresa, no acabó atravesándolo con los dedos, como temía que pasaría, sino que estos se posaron en su pecho… y se inició así un nuevo contacto, aunque como pronto descubrió Liri Lee, fue diferente a los anteriores.

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo y espacio se fundieron a su alrededor. La materia y las leyes de la Física dejaron de tener sentido. Ya no se hallaba en la Atalaya ni en el ámbito terrenal. Ahora, flotaba en una vasta y nebulosa región espiritual. No podía ver al Espectro, pero sí sentir su voz, su presencia… <em>

_-Una viajera del tiempo – dijo – Del futuro. Buscando a un tirano. Un monarca que ha de emerger de entre nosotros… el futuro rey de la Tierra. ¿Y sospechas que voy a ser yo? _

_-¿Quién, sino? – gritó Liri Lee. Se hallaba perdida entre la niebla que la rodeaba, totalmente desorientada, pero su propósito de saber la verdad seguía firme - ¿Quién, sino tú, el más poderoso de todos ellos? _

_-Que ilusa eres, mortal… pero ya que tanto ansias saberlo, te lo mostrare. Te mostrare qué le ocurriría a ese Monarca que buscas de tener que enfrentarse a la Ira de Dios. _

_Hubo un cambio radical en el paisaje nebuloso. Se convirtió en un desfile de imágenes… imágenes y vivencias. Eran todas del Espectro y contaban su historia en el mundo del futuro. _

_Año 2030. Un furioso espíritu vengador se alzaba ante la opresión del tirano. Un Espectro más temible que nunca se enfrentaba a batallones enteros de Pacificadores de Monarca y con solo pasar entre ellos, provocaba sus muertes de manera instantánea. Un enorme tendal de cuerpos yacía adelante y atrás de él. La Ira Divina se dirigía al palacio imperial, donde iba a enfrentarse cara a cara con el amo de toda la Tierra. _

_-¡Monarca! ¡Ha llegado la hora de que ejecute el veredicto del juicio que en las alturas han hecho sobre ti! – proclamó, atravesando paredes y plantándose ante la imponente figura enfundada en armadura y casco negros. _

_-NO ME DIGAS – no había ningún rastro de temor en la voz modulada electrónicamente del opresor. Sus ojos celestes –la única parte visible de él a través del casco– no reflejaban miedo en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario: una decisión férrea y obstinada en quién era y lo qué era. _

_-¡No negaras la justicia! _

_-NO LO HAGO. ¡YO SOY LA JUSTICIA EN ÉSTE MUNDO! _

_-¡Blasfemo! ¡Hereje! ¡Prepárate, pues tu hora ha llegado! _

_Monarca alzó una mano. Un poderoso rayo salió disparado contra el Espectro. Nunca lo alcanzó. Terminó traspasándolo sin causarle el menor daño. _

_-¡Tus ataques son en vano, puesto que es la Mano de Dios la que guía mis pasos! – dijo el Espectro, gravemente. _

_-¡YO SOY DIOS AHORA! ¡Y TE INCLINARAS ANTE MI PODER! – ahora Monarca alzó las dos manos. Otra ráfaga (más potente) de energía salió vomitada de ellas, obteniendo el mismo resultado que la primera: nada. _

_-El Señor dijo: "Mía es la Venganza y la Retribución. Al tiempo señalado el pie de ellos se moverá con inseguridad, porque cerca está el día de su desastre, y los sucesos ya listos para ellos de veras se apresuraran". ¡Ha llegado la hora de que pagues por todos tus pecados! _

_El Espectro avanzó. Estiró una mano y ésta atravesó la dura coraza de la armadura del tirano como si no existiera. Aferró su corazón y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, reventándoselo dentro del pecho.__2_

_Monarca se desplomó, inerte. Estaba muerto. _

_Las imágenes y vivencias acabaron en ese punto. Liri Lee seguía en el mismo espacio nebuloso que antes. _

_-Tú… ¿Mataras a Monarca? – preguntó. _

_-Yo podría matar a Monarca. Incluso, podría evitar que surgiera – proclamó la voz del Espectro – Pero no es mi misión. Solo soy un enviado. Voy adonde me mandan. Y Dios no ha ordenado la ejecución del tirano todavía. _

* * *

><p>Liri Lee soltó al Espectro y el contacto se rompió. Se hallaba otra vez en la Atalaya, junto a él, quien no dejaba de mirarla con severidad.<p>

-Entonces no serás tú – dijo ella. Él nada respondió – Tú no serás Monarca… pero sabes quién es, cuándo surgirá y todo lo que va a hacer.

-Naturalmente.

-Y aun así… ¿Y aun así lo dejaras sumergir al mundo en el caos y en la violencia? ¿Y no harás nada?

-Ya te lo he dicho: solo soy un enviado, un mensajero. Dios es quien me ordena, y Dios todavía no ha ordenado nada.

-Pero… pero… ¡Morirá mucha gente! ¡Tus amigos, personas inocentes! ¿Es que a tu dios no le importan?

Silencio. El Espectro no respondió.

-¡No puedes permitir que esto pase! – se quejó Liri Lee. Estaba enojada - ¡Sencillamente, no puedes quedarte ahí parado mirando cómo uno de los tuyos los masacra a todos! ¡No es justo!

-_"Porque el Señor es amador de la Justicia, y no dejara a los que le son leales"_ – citó de la Biblia el Espectro – _"Hasta tiempo indefinido ciertamente serán guardados, pero en cuanto a la prole de los inicuos, esta en verdad será cortada"._

-¡No me recites palabras sin sentido de un libro viejo! – exclamó indignada Liri Lee - ¡Te estoy hablando de hechos reales, prontos a ocurrir!

-Yo también – el Espectro hizo una pausa. Su mirada severa jamás abandonó su semblante – _"Los justos mismos poseerán la Tierra, y residirán para siempre sobre ella". _

-Oh… ¿Y que diablos quiere decir todo eso?

-Que al final tarde o temprano, la Justicia llegará. Que debemos confiar en Dios.

-…Y, mientras tanto, no alzaras ni un dedo contra Monarca y peor aun, no me dirás quién es, ¿verdad?

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas – el Espectro miró para otro lado, como desentendiéndose de ella.

Liri Lee pensó en protestar, pero supo que sería en vano. Tocó su brazalete deslizador temporal y se marchó desapareciendo en el aire.

Solo finalmente, el Espectro se acercó al tubo de oxigeno donde yacía Tom. Lo miró un buen rato, antes de irse también de la misma manera que la viajera del tiempo lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Monarca Desatado **

**Punto de Fuga.**

**Más allá del tiempo y el espacio. **

Después de los resultados negativos de su infructuosa búsqueda, los Hombres Lineales volvieron a reunirse en su Cuartel General para expresarse mutuamente su decepción por lo ocurrido.

-¿Y si te equivocases, Matthew? – planteó Liri Lee - ¿Y si Monarca en realidad no hubiera sido un superhéroe?

-Eso es absurdo. ¡Tiene que haber sido un superhéroe! – replicó Hunter – Y por fuerza, tiene que haber sido el más poderoso de todos ellos.

-¿Revisaste a todos, Liri? – le preguntó Ryder, pensativo.

-A todos, Matt.

-¿A los más poderosos?

-Y algunos que no lo eran tanto. Ninguno de ellos será Monarca. Ni siquiera el Espectro.

-Esto no puede ser bueno – Matthew frunció el ceño – Desde aquí no podemos ver quién será Monarca ni el momento de su conversión. Por alguna inexplicable razón, los Cronoscopios no pueden mostrar con claridad el momento exacto. Me pregunto por qué.

-Tal vez deberíamos… - Liri Lee nunca acabó aquella frase, puesto que en ese momento, sonaron las alarmas de Punto de Fuga.

_-¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Intruso! ¡Intruso!_ – proclamó la voz de una computadora.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Hunter consultó varios monitores - ¡Matthew, tenemos compañía! ¡Hay alguien saliendo de la corriente temporal y penetrando nuestras defensas!

-¿Quién podría ser? ¡Nadie, a excepción de nosotros tres, conoce la ubicación exacta de éste emplazamiento!

La respuesta a su pregunta vino acompañada de un gran estruendo. La puerta blindada de la habitación en la que se encontraban voló por los aires y una siniestra figura entró en escena: Monarca.

-¡Tú! – exclamó Matthew, perplejo - ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayas encontrado?

-MI QUERIDO RYDER. ERES MUY INGENUO. ¿DE VERDAD PENSASTE QUE NO ACABARIA POR DAR CON LOS TRAIDORES QUE ESCAPARON DE MI CONTROL? ME HAS SUBESTIMADO.

Hunter intentó atacar al recién llegado. Monarca solo tuvo que alzar una mano y propinarle una descarga energética, matándolo en el acto.

-¿ASI QUE ESTO ES LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO? – preguntó el tirano, pateando su cadáver humeante - ¿BUSCARME EN EL PASADO PARA EVITAR MI ASCENSIÓN AL PODER EN EL FUTURO? POBRES ILUSOS. SI CREYERON QUE NO LO SABRIA NUNCA, SE EQUIVOCARON. LO PAGARAN CON SUS VIDAS.

Matthew tomó un arma de avanzada tecnología, una especie de rifle o cañón de plasma. Abrió fuego contra el villano, al tiempo que le gritaba ordenes a Liri Lee…

-¡Pronto, Liri! ¡Huye! ¡Escapa de aquí! ¡Yo lo entretendré!

-¡Pero Matthew…! ¿Adónde iré?

-¡Ve con los héroes! ¡Busca a Superman, Batman y a la Liga! ¡Avísales de todo! ¡Ve!

-Pero…

-¡VE!

Los disparos del arma de Ryder de nada servían contra Monarca. El tirano recibió todos y cada uno, y salió totalmente ileso. Estiró una mano y aferró al viajero del tiempo con ella. Lo tiró a un costado con violencia.

-NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE – dijo – NADIE SE IRA DE AQUÍ… SALVO A LA MUERTE.

Liri Lee retrocedió. Monarca ya se disponía a fulminarla de una nueva descarga, cuando Matthew volvió a la acción. Se lanzó sobre la inmensa figura enfundada en la armadura negra y lo abrazó.

-¡Vete ya, Liri Lee! – gritó, forcejeando con el villano.

Liri Lee activó su brazalete deslizador temporal. Huyó internándose en la corriente del tiempo, a salvo de momento del enemigo.

Muy fácilmente, Monarca se sacó a Ryder de encima y lo estampó contra el suelo. Le dio un pisotón con toda su sobrehumana fuerza y le quebró las costillas.

-ES TÚ FIN – dijo, alzándolo con una mano. Matthew pendía de ella como un guiñapo. Le salía sangre por la nariz y la boca - ¿TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién carajo eres? – Matt escupió las palabras, sintiendo un lascerante dolor en el pecho. Los fríos ojos celestes de su enemigo se clavaron en él, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-NUNCA LO SABRAS.

A continuación y sin que le temblara el pulso, Monarca lo partió en dos quebrándole la columna de un golpe. Arrojó el cuerpo sin vida de Matthew a un costado y luego, miró al lugar.

-ESTE SITIO ES UNA AFRENTA. LO DESTRUIRÉ Y DESPUES IRÉ TRAS TU ESTUPIDA COMPAÑERA. ¡ESTA VEZ, NADIE ME DETENDRA! ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE MI FUTURO SE CUMPLA.

El villano concentró todo su poder en sí mismo. Un segundo después lo expelió en una devastadora ola energética. Punto de Fuga voló en millones de pedazos, borrándose de la existencia para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>La Atalaya. <strong>

**Orbita de la Tierra. **

Las alarmas saltaron, avisando de la presencia de un intruso en la estación espacial. De inmediato, los superhéroes fueron al encuentro del que creían que era un ataque enemigo, solo para encontrarse con una indefensa Liri Lee, quien venia suplicando su ayuda.

La Liga reconoció a la viajera del tiempo de aquella vez que ella y sus dos amigos acudieron a ellos advirtiéndoles de la amenaza de Brainiac-13, salvo que esta vez la chica venia con una historia diferente… una que insistió en contarle solamente a los tres miembros más poderosos de la agrupación de superhéroes, y en privado.

-Muy bien, ya estamos solos – dijo Batman. Tanto Liri Lee como Superman, Wonder Woman y él se hallaban en una habitación aparte en la Atalaya, mientras el resto de sus compañeros aguardaban afuera, esperando las novedades – Habla.

Y Liri Lee lo hizo. Ahora que Matthew y Hunter estaban muertos, ya no existía la necesidad de seguir guardando el secreto. Les contó todo: su historia y la de Ryder, y la historia de Monarca y lo que la leyenda decía… que iba a surgir de uno de ellos. También les habló de la investigación en secreto que los Hombres Lineales vinieron haciendo de todos ellos, con el único objetivo de descubrir la identidad del futuro tirano. Cuando acabó con su extenso relato, las cosas por fin estuvieron claras…

Para Superman, la mención de la existencia de Monarca no era nueva. Durante su pasado encuentro con Lucifer, el Ángel Caído le había revelado que aparecería y que iba a (supuestamente) derrotar y destruir a todos los superhéroes de la Tierra.3 Lo que sí fue toda una sorpresa para él, fue descubrir que su origen estaba en uno de ellos… uno de ellos que abrazaría al Mal y se volvería al lado oscuro. Pero, ¿Quién iba a ser?

-Con razón – dijo Batman – Yo sabía que había algo sospechoso con ustedes. ¡Tenían una agenda secreta! ¡Nos espiaron y a nuestros posibles futuros sin avisarnos de que lo hacían!

-Comprendan: no podíamos correr el riesgo de alertar a Monarca de que lo estábamos buscando – replicó Liri Lee.

-Aun así, parece que él se enteró igual – terció Diana, preocupada – Lo que mas importa ahora es pararlo.

-¿Sabes si te siguió? – preguntó Superman.

-Seguramente lo hará. No va a permitir que nadie evite la existencia de su futuro. ¡Debemos detenerlo!

Superman, Batman y Wonder Woman se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que estamos los tres de acuerdo en que debemos hacerlo – dijo el Hombre de Acero – No podemos dejar que algo así como ese futuro ocurra.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabremos quién será? – Diana movió la cabeza, negativamente – Si ellos no han podido averiguar su identidad, ¿Cómo lo haremos nosotros? Podría llegar a ser cualquiera.

-Creo que…

El súbito sonido de la alarma de intrusos sonando otra vez interrumpió a Superman. Una nueva figura había penetrado en la Atalaya y ya sabían de quién se trataba.

-¡Monarca! – gritó Liri Lee - _¡Está aquí! _

* * *

><p>Monarca caminaba por los pasillos de la Atalaya sin temor. Se dirigía a un lugar en concreto y nadie iba a detenerlo.<p>

El primer superhéroe que le salió al encuentro volando fue Linterna Verde. Kyle se lanzó sobre él envuelto en un aura verde protectora, generada por el poder de su anillo.

-¡Quieto ahí, grandote! ¡No sé quién seas, pero no puedes estar aquí! – le advirtió.

-IDIOTA- Monarca alzó las dos manos. Se lo sacó de encima de un solo disparo de sus rayos – EN EL FUTURO, EN MI MUNDO, ÉSTE LUGAR ES UNO DE MIS CUARTELES PRINCIPALES. CONOZCO ESTAS INSTALACIONES COMO LA PALMA DE MI MANO.

-Entonces sabrás que no podemos permitirte quedarte – Superman lo aferró por la espalda. Se había movido a supervelocidad para ubicarse estratégicamente allí.

-SUPERMAN… UN GUSTO VOLVERTE A VER. PERO TE EQUIVOCAS SI CREES QUE CON ESTA PATETICA MANIOBRA DE LUCHA LIBRE VAS A DETENERME.

-¿Nos conocemos? – el Hombre de Acero estaba perplejo.

-YA LO CREO QUE SÍ.

Monarca expelió una onda energética. Superman se vio obligado a soltarlo. La descarga era muy potente.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó, mientras se recuperaba. Los ojos celestes del villano brillaron tras la mascara negra. Clark no podía asegurarlo, pero sentía que ya había visto con anterioridad esos ojos.

-CREO QUE MUY PRONTO LO SABRAS – dijo – PERO AHORA NO. TENGO ALGO QUE HACER ANTES, SI QUIERO ASEGURARME DE QUE MI MUNDO LLEGUE A EXISTIR.

Monarca desapareció en el aire. Lo hizo en el momento en que Wonder Woman, Batman y el resto de los superhéroes, junto con Liri Lee, llegaron.

-¿Adonde se ha ido? – preguntó Diana.

-No lo sé. Simplemente desapareció – Superman miró para todos lados, utilizando sus supersentidos para encontrarlo – No debería andar lejos. Sin duda, si ha venido aquí es por algo.

-Buscando a Liri Lee – dijo Flash, señalando a la mujer.

-No. No lo creo. Hay algo alarmantemente familiar en ese tipo. Me parece que… - Superman se interrumpió. Había hallado algo con su visión de rayos X y por la expresión de su rostro, no era nada bueno - ¡NO!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué has visto? – insistió en saber Batman. Pero Clark ya salía supervelozmente del lugar tras el villano.

Monarca se hallaba en el ala médica de la Atalaya. Observaba con sus fríos ojos el cuerpo de Tom, dentro del tubo de oxigeno. El muchacho continuaba dormido, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-TAN FRAGIL… TAN DEBIL… UNA PENA QUE ACABARA ASÍ – dijo.

Con un puño, destrozó el vidrio del tubo y lo sacó de su interior. Lo cargó entre sus brazos fácilmente.

-¡Alto! – Superman llegó justo en ese momento, furioso - ¿Qué haces con mi hijo? ¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo en éste instante o…!

-¿O QUÉ? ¿QUÉ VAS A HACERME, CLARK? ¿MATARME? – Monarca rió – LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE NO ES ASÍ COMO HACES LAS COSAS. TÚ NUNCA MATAS A TUS ENEMIGOS, ¿VERDAD? SIEMPRE LES PERDONAS LA VIDA… Y ES ASI QUE PASAN COSAS COMO ESTA – señaló con la cabeza al débil y quemado cuerpo de su hijo – PREGUNTATE CÓMO HUBIERAN SIDO LAS COSAS SI HUBIERAS MATADO A LEX LUTHOR HACE AÑOS… CUANTO DOLOR LE HABRIAS AHORRADO A TU HIJO… CUANTO SUFRIMIENTO.

-¿Quién eres? _¿Quién eres?_ – exigió saber Clark, exasperado - ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Tom?

-PACIENCIA. TODO SE SABRA… MUY PRONTO.

Monarca desapareció en el aire otra vez. En esta ocasión, llevándose a Thomas con él.

-¡NOO! – el grito de Superman al ver cómo secuestraban a su hijo delante de sus narices resonó por toda la Atalaya como el rugido de un titán herido. Él no podía saberlo, pero esto no hacía más que comenzar…

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Revelaciones **

**El Polo Norte. **

**Momentos después… **

Tom abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando al fin de su largo sueño. Se hallaba envuelto en unas calidas mantas protectoras, recostado en el piso. Miró a su alrededor con cierta perplejidad; paredes de hielo y cristal de extraña configuración lo rodeaban.

-¿Dónde…? – murmuró. Apenas un hilillo de voz de lo débil que se hallaba.

-¿…ESTAS? – completó Monarca. Se encontraba cerca de él, revisando con interés una especie de pedestal vacío – LA FORTALEZA DE LA SOLEDAD. UNA CONSTRUCCION KRYPTONIANA MUY AVANZADA EMPLAZADA EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL POLO NORTE, EN UNA UBICACIÓN SECRETA – hizo una pausa – O NO TANTO, YA QUE YO LA CONOZCO.

-¿Quién… eres?

Monarca se volvió. Tras la mascara de metal, los ojos celestes brillaron.

-UN AMIGO. ALGUIEN QUE HA VENIDO A HACER QUE SU FUTURO SEA EXACTAMENTE COMO DEBE SER. PERO PARA LOGRARLO, NECESITO CIERTAS COSAS. LA PRIMERA DE ELLAS SON LOS CRISTALES QUE ACTIVAN ÉSTE SITIO. ME IMAGINO QUE TU PADRE NO TE HABRA DICHO DÓNDE LOS PUSO, ¿VERDAD?

Tom no respondió. Tan débil como estaba, apenas entendía algo de lo que estaba pasando.

-ME LO SUPONIA – Monarca suspiró – NO IMPORTA. GRACIAS A LA TECNOLOGIA DE ESTA ARMADURA, PUEDO HALLARLOS. NO IMPORTA DONDE ESTEN.

El villano presionó un comando de un dispositivo acoplado al brazo de su traje. Una pequeña proyección holográfica con forma de mapamundi se desplegó ante él. Una luz parpadeante sobre un sector de los Estados Unidos le indicó dónde estaban los cristales. Tras la mascara de metal, Monarca sonrió.

-DESCANSA UN RATO, TOMMY. YA VUELVO – dijo y desapareció en el aire.

-¿Quién… eres? – susurró el muchacho, volviéndose a dormir otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>La Atalaya. <strong>

**Al mismo tiempo… **

Liri Lee se hallaba recluida en una habitación de confinamiento, despojada de su brazalete deslizador temporal, mientras Batman y Superman la interrogaban con dureza.

-El chico… ¿Para qué quiere Monarca al chico? – preguntó Batman. Su tono era seco y agrio.

-Ya se los dije: no lo sé. No tengo idea qué relación tiene Monarca con ese muchacho. ¿Por qué no me creen?

-Porque ustedes, los Hombres Lineales, vinieron haciendo las cosas a nuestras espaldas. Por eso dudamos de todo lo que nos digas – recalcó el Señor de la Noche – Ahora, el chico. ¿Qué puede querer con él un tirano opresor del 2030? ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Dónde se lo llevó?

-¡Les digo que no lo sé!

-A lo mejor no miente – intervino Superman. Pese a lo grave de la situación, se había recompuesto. Intentaba mantener la cabeza fría en todo aquel trance que pasaban – Dinos una cosa, Liri Lee: ¿revisaste el futuro de Tom también durante tu exploración?

Silencio. La mujer lo miró a los ojos, sin pestañear.

-¿Qué viste? ¿Cuál es el posible futuro que le espera a mi hijo? Quizás ahí está la clave de por qué Monarca lo necesita. ¿Qué viste?

Silencio. Liri Lee no dijo absolutamente nada. Había una mesa enfrente de ella. El Caballero de la Noche la aporreó con fuerza para captar su atención.

-¡Habla! ¿Qué viste? _¡Dínoslo ya!_

-Muerte. Solo vi a Thomas Kent muerto. Es todo. La imagen de una tumba y un epitafio. Nada más.

Silencio por tercera vez. Clark se dio la media vuelta, agotado. Se masajeó los ojos.

-No tiene sentido – dijo – Si mi Tommy va a morir, ¿para qué lo querría Monarca? ¿Qué valor puede tener para él?

-Quizás quiera usarlo como cebo para atraerte a alguna trampa – aventuró Batman. Superman negó con la cabeza.

-Sigue sin tener ningún sentido. Si es tan poderoso como para matarnos a todos, ¿por qué no lo hizo de una vez? Aquí hay algo más. No. Yo conozco a ese tipo… hay… un brillo en sus ojos que me resulta morbosamente familiar. Me pregunto…

La puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente. El Detective Marciano entró sin que lo invitaran a pasar. Venia con noticias frescas y recientes.

-Hemos detectado a Monarca – anunció.

-¿Dónde? – Superman y Batman se pusieron en guardia.

-Estuvo hace aproximadamente unos instantes en Metrópolis, en el apartamento de Thomas – miró a Clark detenidamente – Varios testigos afirman haberlo visto salir de allí, llevando algo. Envié a un equipo a investigar y lo que hallaron fue…

-…Una caja fuerte vacía – completó el Hombre de Acero, palideciendo.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Superman no respondió. Pensaba furiosamente en lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué había allí dentro, Clark? – preguntó Batman.

-Los cristales que retiré de mi Fortaleza de la Soledad. Los guardé provisoriamente allí, en casa de Tom, que es adonde estaba viviendo, junto a él… antes de lo que ocurrió con Luthor.

Batman y el marciano se miraron, sin entender.

-¿Qué cristales?

-¿Qué fortaleza?

-Es… una historia muy compleja. Lo bueno de todo esto es que sabemos dónde está Monarca y adónde se llevó a mi hijo: el Polo Norte, en el círculo ártico. ¡Ya podemos ir tras él!

* * *

><p><strong>Fortaleza de la Soledad. <strong>

**Al cabo de unos momentos… **

Tom despertó otra vez justo para ver cómo Monarca ponía en su lugar los cristales kryptonianos y reactivaba la Fortaleza. Todo alrededor de ellos pareció cobrar vida y brillar.

-_Kal-El… Hijo mío… _- dijo la voz de Jor-El, surgiendo de todas partes. Al momento, parece que se dio cuenta de su error, porque se rectificó - _¿Quién eres tú? No eres Kal-El… _

-NO. NO LO SOY. PERO SOY DE LA FAMILIA… Y COMO TAL, DEBERAS OBEDECERME.

-_No te conozco _– la voz de Jor-El se endureció – _Para mí, eres un intruso. _

-¡QUE POCO HOSPITALARIO QUE ERES, ABUELO! ESA NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A TU NIETO…

-¿Nieto? – preguntaron al unísono Jor-El y Thomas. Monarca se volvió hacia éste último. Se le acercó y se sacó el casco, revelando por primera vez su rostro.

-¡Tú… tú eres… yo! – exclamó el joven, reconociéndose.

Sí. Bajo el casco y la armadura, se hallaba una versión adulta de Thomas Kent, salvo que curada y sin quemaduras, con cabello en su lugar y todo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la turbación de su yo más joven.

-Sí, soy tú. Los dos somos Thomas.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿…Es posible? Pues lo es, mi querida y joven contrapartida. Tú te volverás yo en el futuro. Gracias a la avanzada ciencia kryptoniana y a esta armadura, recuperaras salud y poder. Pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir en un principio… no hasta mi intervención. Cuando los Hombres Lineales bucearon por nuestro futuro, vieron que todo acabaría para nosotros en una tumba helada. Muertos por nuestras graves heridas. Eso no es así en mí futuro. En mi versión de la historia, nos curamos y alcanzamos el poder supremo luego de destruir a papá y a todos los superhéroes del mundo. He venido a éste tiempo para asegurarme de que eso es, justamente, lo que va a ocurrir.

-_¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Una aberración! _– proclamó la voz de Jor-El - _¡El poder te ha corrompido! ¡Te ha cambiado irremediablemente! _

-Me lo dice una estupida emulación-simulación de la conciencia del desaparecido Jor-El. Mejor cállate, ¿quieres? – Monarca se volvió hacia Tom. Continuó hablando con él – Tú sabes que éste es el camino correcto. Tú sabes que el mundo está mal… que alguien tiene que poner orden en éste caos, que alguien tiene que castigar a los malvados como Lex Luthor, quien nos hizo esto. Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Tom?

-Yo… yo…

-Tú sabes que Lana no se merecía ese destino. No merecía morir – la rabia tiñó sus palabras - ¡Ella no merecía morir, maldición! ¡Era la persona más dulce y buena del mundo! Una paloma blanca e inmaculada. Ella no se merecía haber muerto… ni ella, ni la gente inocente a la que malditos psicópatas como Luthor les quitan la vida. Entiendes esto, ¿verdad, Thomas? No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya. Papá no lo entendería nunca… la Liga no lo entendería jamás. Pero nosotros sí. Nosotros sí lo entendemos, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Tom asintió. Lloraba. Lo hacía por la inocencia perdida y la adultez que debía afrontar, puesto que sabía que su yo adulto tenia razón en todo.

-_¡No lo escuches, Thomas Kent! ¡Todavía estás a tiempo de rectificar un gran error que podrías llegar a cometer! _– le advirtió Jor-El - _¡No lo escuches! _

-No escuches a esa tonta voz, Tommy. ¡Ni siquiera es una persona real! Es una inteligencia artificial fabricada por un Krypton diferente del que tu padre vino. Pero ese no es el punto… el punto es – Monarca sonrió – que sabes que tengo razón. ¿No es cierto?

-Sí… Sí…

-Y que el orden debe ser instaurado en el mundo…

-Sí… Sí…

-Y que somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo… Soy el único que puede hacerlo.

-Sí… Sí…

-Excelente – Monarca se dirigió hacia el pedestal donde estaban los cristales de Krypton. Tomó uno de ellos y volvió junto a Tom – Demos entonces el siguiente paso. Fundámonos en un solo ser y sellemos nuestro destino. Éste cristal es un avanzado dispositivo extraterrestre que te permitirá fusionarte conmigo. Una vez que seamos uno, tus heridas serán sanadas y si bien no recuperaras tus perdidos superpoderes, serás dueño de ésta armadura, cuya energía y capacidades los suplantaran satisfactoriamente. Vamos, toma el cristal junto a mí y seamos uno…

Tom alargó una mano temblorosa de dedos huesudos y apergaminados. Sostuvo el cristal por una punta. El Tom del futuro hizo lo mismo con la otra y entonces una potente descarga se produjo.

Cuando acabó, solo quedaba un Thomas Kent enfundado en la negra armadura de combate: el joven. Sus heridas habían sanado milagrosamente y hasta recuperó su cabello, pero cuando abrió los celestes ojos, estos brillaban con la malevolencia de su yo del futuro.

-_¿Thomas Kent? _– preguntó Jor-El.

-Thomas Kent ha muerto – sentenció impávidamente – Mi nombre es MONARCA, y tengo un mundo que conquistar. Y la tecnología de ésta fortaleza me ayudara a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Armagedón **

**La Atalaya. **

**Orbita de la Tierra. **

-He introducido las coordenadas que especificaste en el teletransportador, Superman – le avisó el Detective Marciano. Clark asintió, serio. Se volvió y miró a todo el ejército de superhéroes reunidos. La Liga de la Justicia al completo estaba allí presente, lista para la batalla.

-Creo que todos ya han oído de cómo va la mano – dijo.

-Sí, lo hemos entendido. Bah, más o menos – asintió Flash – El tipo viene del futuro. Se supone que va a ser uno de nosotros al que se le piran los cables y se vuelve malo, y que para dominar al mundo, primero tiene que asesinarnos a todos. Vale, lo entiendo. Una putada total.

-Suena simple, pero no lo es – terció Batman – Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos con un enemigo formidable. Alguien que capaz conozca nuestras debilidades. Esa es una ventaja muy grande. Sin duda, sabrá aprovecharla. Por eso, tenemos que estar listos para esperar lo inesperado.

Silencio. Toda la tropa reunida esperaba las órdenes de sus generales para actuar. En éste caso, esos eran Batman y Superman. El Señor de la Noche miró a su compañero kryptoniano y éste asintió. Estaban todos listos para entrar en acción.

-Procede, J'onn – dijo Superman – Vamos allá.

El Detective Marciano activó el teletransportador. De inmediato, toda la Liga se desmaterializó en dirección al Polo Norte… y a su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Fortaleza de la Soledad. <strong>

**Polo Norte. **

Lo primero que vieron al re-materializarse en el blanco y frío paisaje del ártico fue la torre: una inmensa construcción súper avanzada que emergía de la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Estaba claro que Monarca tenia un plan… y que no era nada bueno.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Flash, observando la enorme construcción alienígena que se alzaba hacia el cielo.

-¿Superman? – Batman lo miró, pidiéndole respuestas.

-No hay duda… ¡Es producto del diseño y tecnología kryptoniana! Ignoro como lo ha hecho Monarca, pero me imagino que si tiene acceso a mis cristales, puede crear esto y más.

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa? – insistió en saber Flash. El resto de la Liga estaba igual de perpleja que él y también quería respuestas.

-No estoy seguro, pero parece un convertidor solar – aventuró Superman - ¡Recoge energía del Sol!

-¿Para qué? – fue el turno de Diana de preguntar. El Hombre de Acero frunció el ceño.

-Creo que solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo – Entrando. ¡Síganme!

Con Superman a la cabeza, el escuadrón entero de superhéroes penetró en la Fortaleza. En su interior, se encontraron con el mismísimo Monarca, quien los estaba esperando parado cerca del pedestal donde estaban colocados los brillantes cristales kryptonianos.

-BIENVENIDOS – dijo, con su voz modulada electrónicamente. Llevaba el casco puesto de nuevo – LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO.

-¡Monarca! ¿Dónde está Tom? ¿Dónde tienes a mi hijo? – exigió saber Clark. Como toda respuesta, recibió una carcajada - ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! _¿Dónde está Tom?_

-PADRE, ¿QUE NO TE HAN DICHO QUE ERES UN IDIOTA?

-¿Qué?

Monarca se sacó el casco, revelando su rostro ante todos ellos.

-¿¡Thomas Kent!? – exclamó Flash, con la boca abierta. Lo mismo les pasó a todos, pero el que se llevó por lejos la sorpresa mayor, fue su padre, sin duda.

-¿Tommy? ¿Eres tú? Pero… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces usando la armadura de Monarca? ¡Y te has curado! ¡Dios santo, Tom! ¡Tus heridas, tus quemaduras, ya no están! ¿Cómo…?

-¡Milagrosamente sanadas por mi otro yo del futuro! – proclamó alegremente Tom - ¡Oh! ¿Por qué esas caras? Cierto. Creo que se merecen una explicación – suspiró – Pues verán… resulta que yo soy Monarca… o lo iba a ser en un posible futuro alternativo, donde después de matarlos a todos me convertiría en el amo y señor de la Tierra. Pero no fue hasta viajar al pasado y encontrarme conmigo mismo, terriblemente herido e inutilizado, que ese futuro en concreto sería posible. Pues entonces, mi yo del futuro y mi yo del presente nos unimos en un solo ser y gracias a eso y a la avanzada ciencia de Krypton, he recuperado la salud. Una pena que no pueda tener de vuelta mis viejos superpoderes, pero, ¡Hey! ¡Esta armadura es extraordinaria! Suple todas mis necesidades.

-Dios mío, Tommy… ¡no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – Clark estaba anonadado. ¡Monarca! ¿Su hijo? ¡Con razón Lucifer había tenido razón cuando le dijo: _"Es alguien que conoces muy bien"_! 4

-Padre, ¡presta atención, por favor! – Thomas resopló, cómicamente indignado - ¡Esto es MUY importante! ¿Sí? Bien. A lo que iba… Mi yo del futuro y mi yo del presente se fusionaron y como regalo, recibí salud restaurada, la armadura y el conocimiento avanzado para manipular los cristales kryptonianos de la Fortaleza, cosa que como pueden ver, ya he hecho, creando la Torre Solar de allá afuera. Misma cuyas energías me permitirán recrear la vida en la Tierra a mí antojo y eliminarlos a todos ustedes de una buena vez, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿A que no es un bonito plan, eh? – sonrió.

-¡Es una locura que ya mismo vamos a detener! – gritó Batman. Se volvió hacia el resto de la Liga - ¡Ataquen!

-¡No! – Superman se interpuso entre sus compañeros superhéroes y su hijo - ¡No! ¡Bruce, es mi hijo! ¡Es Tom!

-¡Ese loco ya no es Tom, Superman! ¡Ya no! ¡Ahora es un lunático que pretende destruir la Tierra! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

-¡No! ¡No, Bruce! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Es mi Tommy! – se volvió hacia él - ¡Tom, por el amor de Dios, para esta locura, hijo, por favor! ¡Vámonos a casa!

-Papá, papá… ¡Que desilusión! Francamente, estoy decepcionado – Thomas negó con la cabeza. Seguía sonriendo, como un demente – Creo que no me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? ¡Ya no voy a volver a casa contigo! ¡Voy a matarte! ¿Lo entiendes? _¡Ma-tar-te!_ ¡A todos! Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Es lo mínimo. Luego, pondré orden en este caótico mundo. Será un paraíso… _mí_ paraíso. Ya lo verán. O no, porque van a estar todos muertos, claro – se echó a reír, como si hubiera soltado el mejor chiste de todos los tiempos. Clark sintió que poco a poco su alma se iba hundiendo en un cenagal. Al fin comprendía. Le bastaba con solo mirar a Thomas a los ojos para darse cuenta. Era verdad.

Tom, su hijo, estaba completamente muerto.

Ese de ahí era simplemente Monarca. Un villano con demenciales planes, como cualquier otro. Eso era todo.

-Lamento muchísimo lo que le pasó a Lana, Tom – dijo Superman, con tristeza. Su hijo dejó de reír inmediatamente y lo miró colérico – De verdad. Siempre sabré que ha sido culpa mía. Debí haber evitado la tragedia que se la llevó de tu lado – las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, como un torrente incontrolable – Debías tener una vida larga y sana, llena de hijos y de felicidad. Tom… lamento _muchísimo_ que todo eso te fuera arrebatado.

-¡Ahorrate tus lagrimas, Clark Kent! _¡No las necesito!_ – gritó Tom - ¡Tus lloriqueos inútiles no van a cambiar las cosas! ¡Lana está muerta, como lo está la vida que se gestaba en su vientre! ¡Por culpa tuya! ¡Y vas a pagarlo! ¡Todos lo pagaran! ¡Lo harán con sus jodidas putas vidas!

Alzó ambas manos. Dos potentísimas descargas de energía azotaron a los superhéroes presentes, arrojándolos por el aire como pinos de Bowling.

-¡Y mi nombre ya no es Tom! – gritó, enloquecido - **¡SOY MONARCA!**

Afuera de la Fortaleza, la torre solar se activó. Enormes cantidades de energía se acumulaban en su aguja.

-¡Superman! ¡Ha activado esa torre! – le avisó Batman. En ese momento, el suelo tembló. Varios bloques de hielo se desprendieron y cayeron - ¡Hay que detenerlo, Clark! ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya no es tú hijo, reacciona!

Pero el Hombre de Acero no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró a su unigénito a la cara.

-Esto termina ahora – dijo y observó a los cristales kryptonianos brillando sobre su pedestal – Y ya sé cómo pararlo.

"_Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, padre"_, pensó.

"_Hazlo, hijo mío"_, le respondió Jor-El telepáticamente, _"Hazlo. Por el bien de todos, debes hacerlo"._

Y lo hizo: dirigió una ráfaga de su visión calorífica sobre ellos, fundiéndolos y destruyéndolos en el proceso.

-¡NOOO! ¿Qué has hecho? – gritó Monarca, fuera de sí - ¡Has destruido la única herencia que quedaba del legado de Krypton en la Tierra! ¡Idiota!

-Es mejor así – Superman salió volando – Y ahora, voy a voltear tu torre.

-¡No! ¡No lo harás! – gracias a su armadura, Monarca fue tras él, volando también. Padre e hijo se encontraron en la punta de la torre e iniciaron una titánica lucha entre los dos, un duelo de poder como nunca antes se había visto.

Mientras intercambiaban golpes, abajo la Fortaleza de la Soledad se desmoronaba. Batman y la Liga de la Justicia huyeron de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y murieran todos aplastados por los inmensos bloques de hielo que caían.

-Ríndete, Tom. Se acabó – Superman había inmovilizado a su hijo en un momento de descuido de éste con una llave de lucha – Sabes que no puedes ganar.

-¿No? ¿Eso crees? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Si yo no puedo tener la Tierra, entonces nadie la tendrá! – alargó una mano y presionó un botón de su traje - ¡Mi convertidor solar ya ha acumulado bastante energía! ¡La suficiente para hacer pedazos todo el maldito planeta ahora que he activado su auto-destrucción!

-¡No! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Sí! ¡Adiós, papá! ¡Éste es el Final de Todo! – Monarca echó a reír como un loco. Clark lo soltó. Se volvió en el aire justo a tiempo para ver cómo se producía el descomunal estallido de luz. Fue lo único –y lo último– que alcanzó a ver…

Segundos después, la Tierra entera era vaporizada de la galaxia.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**El Juicio Final **

Clark pestañeó. Todo a su alrededor era blanco. Flotaba allí, en esa inmensa nada del color de la nieve, envuelto en el más absoluto de los silencios.

"_Conozco éste lugar"_, pensó, _"Ya he estado aquí antes. Es el Limbo"._

Buscó con la mirada algún indicio que le dijera por qué había acabado allí. Lo último que recordaba era aquella gran explosión y luego… luego, despertó en ese lugar.

"_¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Tom? ¿Dónde están todos los otros?" _

-Superman – una voz grave, profunda. Y, sin embargo, conocida. Se volvió y vio al Espectro.

-¡No sabes lo contento que me pone ver a alguien conocido! – Clark suspiró, aliviado – Pensé que era el único.

-Lo eres – el Espectro lo miraba impávidamente.

-No te entiendo. ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿La Liga, Batman…?

-Han muerto.

Superman se quedó mudo. La impresión fue tan fuerte que tardó en volver a emitir sonido un rato.

-¿Cómo es que han muerto? No entiendo…

-Thomas Kent, tu hijo, destruyó la Tierra. Todos han muerto en la explosión, incluido él.

-¡Pero… pero…! – Clark se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Entonces hemos fallado? ¿Monarca ganó?

-No. No ha habido ganadores en ésta batalla. Ni Monarca ni ustedes. Nadie ganó. Todos perdieron.

-Dios mío… Entonces, la Tierra está… está… ¿Estamos muertos?

-Yo sí. Pero de eso, hace rato. Tú, no.

-Pero… dijiste que todos los demás han muerto…

-Y así es. Vaporizados en la explosión, junto con miles de millones de almas que vivían en la Tierra. Pero tú no has muerto… aun.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué hago en el Limbo, Espectro?

-Estás aquí para el juicio.

-¿Juicio? ¿Qué juicio?

-El Juicio Final – el Espectro alargó una mano. Lo tocó en el hombro. De inmediato el paisaje cambió.

La cegadora blancura fue sustituida por un inmenso salón finamente amueblado. Parecía el interior de una oficina de alguna importante empresa. Con cierto asombro, Clark se dio cuenta de que su traje había desaparecido, reemplazado por una sencilla túnica blanca de una pieza.

-Ya está aquí – anunció el Espectro, parado a su lado. Había unas personas sentadas ante una larga mesa de roble… unos seres de diversas clases. A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Verlos a todos allí reunidos le llamó muchísimo la atención.

-¡Bien! Entonces, mis amigos, podemos comenzar con el procedimiento – quien dijo esto era uno de los que Clark no conocía. Era un hombre de raza negra, vestido con un traje de empresario de color blanco y un alarmante parecido físico con el actor Morgan Freeman. Estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y parecía presidir la reunión – Presumo que ya conoces a algunos de los presentes, Clark. Sin embargo, conviene hacer una mención para dejar en claro (y que conste en actas) de sus nombres, como jueces en el juicio que a continuación vamos a ejecutar – el doble de Morgan Freeman hizo una pausa. Los fue señalando uno por uno con el dedo – Phantom Stranger – un hombre vestido con sombrero y capa, cuyas facciones permanecían entre las sombras, asintió – Highfather – un venerable anciano de augusta presencia y barba blanca. Clark lo conocía: era el patriarca de Nuevo Génesis – Ganthet – un enano de piel azul y traje rojo, otro al que Clark identificó como el "líder" de los Guardianes del Universo, los jefes del Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes – Zeus – un hombre mayor de cabellos largos y barba, de mirada severa y vestido a la usanza de los antiguos griegos – Shazam – otro viejo, calvo y con una larga, larga barba blanca – Kismet – una extraña mujer… si es que eso es lo que era. Su cuerpo era translucido y a través de él podían verse estrellas, soles y galaxias – Y por ultimo, y no por eso menos importante, yo. Somos la Quintaesencia, el Tribunal Supremo Cósmico. Y vamos a juzgarte.

-Un momento, un momento… ¿Juzgarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Y quien rayos es usted?

El hombre de piel negra y parecido sorprendente con Morgan Freeman sonrió.

-¿Yo? Soy Dios, Clark. Mucho gusto en conocerte. ¡Bienvenido al Juicio Final!

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p>1 Ver mi fanfic <em>"Superman: Luthor Unleashed"<em>, para más información sobre lo que le ocurrió al pobre Tom.

2 El Espectro hizo un tipo de ejecución similar en mi fanfic _"Superman Eternamente"_. El destinatario de tamaña manera expeditiva de hacer justicia fue Brainiac.

3 Ver mi fanfic _"Superman: Inferno"_, para más datos.

4 En mi fanfic _"Superman: Inferno"_.


End file.
